


Türchen 41 - Landrattenliebe

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [41]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Strand, das ist Andrés Heimat. Bei Patrick steht er für Urlaub, für etwas Fremdartiges. Doch André ist das Verbindungsstück zwischen ihm und dem Strand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 41 - Landrattenliebe

**Author's Note:**

> Für savassavalas. Dieses Pärchen... Mh. Der Herr Hahn hat einen großen Vorteil: Ich hab ihn schon sehr ausführlich recherchiert. Der große Nachteil ist der, dass er immer noch einen bitteren Beigeschmack hat... Aber Patrick ist ein Lieber, das überdeckt die Bitterheit :D

**Wortzahl:** 1389  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

 

Kaum hört Patrick das Meeresrauschen, bekommt er Gänsehaut. Es ist dieses alte Gefühl, das Gefühl von früher, von seiner Kindheit, wenn sie in den Urlaub gefahren sind und endlich am Meer angekommen sind. Dort, wo es so anders ist als zuhause.  
Wenn André wüsste, was er, die alte Landratte, gerade denkt, würde er ihn wohl auslachen. Vielleicht auch nicht, wenn man danach geht, wie sehr sich auch André auf ihren Ausflug gefreut haben.

Es ist nicht nur das Meeresrauschen. Sie laufen Hand in Hand über die Dünen, auf dem kleinen Weg zwischen Büschen hindurch zum Strand. Von hier aus sieht man schon die ersten Strandkörbe und natürlich allem voran das Meer.  
Hand in Hand, das war echt ungewohnt für Patrick. Einfach Andrés Hand zu halten, während sie hier draußen herumschlendern... André meinte, das ist kein Problem, die Leute hier kennen ihn ja alle.

Patrick weiß nicht, wie genau er das nun meint – ob es für die Leute hier normal ist, dass er mit einem Mann herumläuft und signalisiert, dass zwischen ihnen etwas läuft oder dass es den Leuten auch dann egal wäre, wenn André nur mit roter Perücke und Unterhose bekleidet zum Strand laufen würde. Er möchte eine Beziehung zwischen zwei Männern nicht als albern bezeichnen, es ist nur ähnlich ungewöhnlich wie ein solcher Aufzug, vor allem, weil es sich bei ihnen beiden um Profifußballer handelt. Und für ihn ist es auf jeden Fall ungewöhnlich. Besonders oft läuft er nicht händchenhaltend mit einem Mann herum.

Das sind also zwei ungewöhnliche Dinge auf einmal – das Händchenhalten und das Meer. Patrick findet, dass das die Gänsehaut absolut rechtfertigt.

Sie haben das Ende des Weges erreicht, treten zwischen den Büschen hervor und damit auf den Strand. Vor ihnen erstreckt sich noch ein paar Meter weit der Sand und dann... Meer. Graublau, im Moment fast glatt und endlos weit.

„Wow.“

André drückt seine Hand, er lächelt mindestens so breit wie Patrick. Und in diesem Moment weiß Patrick zum einen, dass André ihn nicht auslachen würde, wenn er ihm seine Gedanken von gerade eben erzählen würde und zum anderen, dass das gar nicht nötig ist, weil André auch ohne Worte weiß, was gerade in ihm vorgeht.

Wortlos führt André ihn über den Strand. Nach einer Weile bleibt er stehen und sieht ihn fragend an – er will wissen, ob Patrick mit dem Platz hier zufrieden ist.  
Ist er. André hat ihn ausgewählt, André ist der Einheimische und damit der Profi hier, außerdem ist es hier allgemein schön, da müssen sie nicht nach einem besonders schönen Fleckchen suchen, findet Patrick.  
Als er die Decke ausbreitet, strahlt André immer noch. Er lächelt und strahlt dabei Zufriedenheit aus, Zufriedenheit pur.

André ist ein Kind der Küste. Und nun ist er wieder zuhause, an seiner Küste. Für ihn ist dieser Ausflug also genauso bedeutungsvoll wie für Patrick, nur auf eine andere Art und Weise.

Auf der Decke machen sie es sich gemütlich. Nachdem sie ihren Proviant ausgepackt haben, legen sie sich hin, Patrick streckt seinen Arm aus, so dass André sich darauf legen und er ihn umarmen kann.  
Ja, so ist es definitiv schön. Mit André im Arm und dem Meer vor sich...

Schön und ungewohnt. Ihre Beziehung ist noch so frisch... Gut, ein paar Monate sind schon eine Hausnummer, allerdings wird das wieder revidiert dadurch, dass sie sich wegen Andrés Verletzung in der letzten Zeit nicht ganz so oft sehen können.  
Nun sind sie wiedervereint. Und noch mehr als das.

Sie waren noch nie alleine für sich an einem romantischen Ort. Pärchenausflüge haben sie schon gemacht, soweit es möglich war, aber da waren dann immer andere Leute und sie konnten sich nicht als Pärchen zeigen, mussten immer die Freunde spielen, die einfach so dort aufgekreuzt sind, ohne romantische Hintergedanken.  
Hier können sie ein Paar sein und den Moment genießen. Das ist echt ungewohnt. Ungewohnt und eben schön.  
Patrick hofft, dass André das genauso sieht. Wieder kommen die Zweifel hoch, schließlich ist das für André kein romantischer Ort, sondern seine Heimat und ein Ort, an dem er früher ständig war. Aber Meer ist Meer, Strand ist Strand, das ist auch dann noch romantisch, wenn man es kennt, glaubt er.

André bestätigt ihm das zum Glück auch. So, wie er seinen Kopf gegen Patricks sinken lässt, so, wie er strahlt, wirkt er nicht, als wäre das hier für ihn langweilig.  
Auch André ist hier glücklich und das ist gut zu wissen.

Ganz leicht bewegt sich Andrés Kopf, auch Patrick dreht nun seinen Kopf. Sie sehen sich an, sehen sich in die Augen und Patrick erlangt das letzte bisschen Sicherheit zurück. Es ist gut, alles ist gut, mehr als gut – es ist so wunderbar, hier zu sein, mit André.  
Langsam bewegen sich ihre Gesichter aufeinander zu, sie küssen sich träge. Andrés Hand streicht über seine Wange.

„Du hast es echt schön hier.“  
„Du doch auch.“  
„Das ist deine Heimat.“  
„Und die Heimat von deinem Freund. Also hast du es hier auch schön.“

Das ist eine Argumentation, gegen die er nichts aufbringen kann. Also erklärt Patrick die Diskussion für verloren – ist ja auch ein Sieg für ihn, wenn André sich da durchsetzt.  
Der Gedanke, den André ihm gerade ins Gehirn gepflanzt hat, lässt die Gänsehaut zurückkehren. Denn das ist noch etwas Besonderes – etwas, woran er noch gar nicht gedacht hat. Für ihn ist das Meer jetzt nicht mehr Urlaub, nichts Fremdartiges mehr. Er hat jetzt seine ganz eigene Verbindung zum Meer in Form von André.

Eine Weile bleiben sie so liegen, küssen sich hin und wieder, halten sich, lauschen den Wellen, die sanft an den Strand schwappen. Dann rappelt André sich etwas auf und greift nach der Box, die er vorher, in der Küche seines Elternhauses, eingepackt hat. Auch Patrick setzt sich auf, nur so sehr, dass er sich mit den Ellbogen abstützen kann.  
Sein Freund reicht ihm die Dose herüber, er nimmt sich eines der dort befindlichen Sandwiches heraus.

Es ist wirklich schön hier. André an seiner Seite zu haben, nur kurz den Kopf drehen zu müssen, um zu sehen, wie ihm der Wind die Haare zerzaust... Der Beginn einer Beziehung ist ein besonders schlechter Zeitpunkt, um voneinander getrennt zu sein – das ist doch die Zeit, in der man besonders oft beieinander sein will, in der man sich noch näher kennenlernen will.  
Doch jetzt sind sie wiedervereint, jetzt kann er eben so banale Dinge tun wie André ansehen.

Es ist so schön hier, dass es egal ist, dass die Sandwiches nicht so gelungen sind. André hat einfach kein Händchen für die Zubereitung dieser Brote, zumindest heute nicht. Die ersten Toasts ließ er verbrennen und als er anfing zu zetern, weil sie nicht genügend Toasts da hatten, um die verbrannten Scheiben zu ersetzen, hat Patrick gesagt, dass das schon passt. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass die Toasts ihren Tag der Zweisamkeit ruinieren.  
War eine gute Entscheidung, stellt er nun fest. Es ist wirklich ein schöner Tag und wenn man nicht hinsieht sowie einen großen Schluck Wasser dazu trinkt, kann man die etwas zu braunen Stellen am Toast ignorieren.

Sie essen schweigend die Box leer. So können sie sich voll und ganz auf alles um sie herum konzentrieren – und so erspart sich Patrick eine Höflichkeitslüge zum Geschmack der Sandwiches. Er glaubt, dass André schon selbst weiß, dass sie misslungen sind.  
Aufgegessen werden sie aber trotzdem.

André verstaut die Dose wieder im Rucksack, Patrick wischt die Brösel von der Brust seines Freundes. Dann nehmen sie wieder ihre vorherige Position ein – auf dem Rücken, André in Patricks Arm. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass André sich an ihn schmiegt, seine linke Hand sich über seinen Oberkörper schiebt und Patricks freie Hand ergreift.  
Andrés Kopf ruht auf seiner Brust, er hört garantiert seinen Herzschlag und Patrick findet das irgendwie gut, denn in Worten könnte er es André nicht mehr mitteilen, dass er gerade echt glücklich ist, dafür fehlen ihm die passenden Worte.

Er ist so versunken in die Vollkommenheit des Moments, dass er beinahe André überhört, der plötzlich ganz leise etwas von sich hin murmelt. Doch auf einen Schlag ist er aufmerksam. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um mitzubekommen, was ihm sein Freund mitteilen will.  
Und das setzt dem ganzen die Krone auf, das macht den Abend endgültig vollkommen.  
André findet nämlich die passenden Worte. Und er spricht sie zum ersten Mal aus.

„Ich liebe dich.“


End file.
